03155
}} is the 3,157th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 15 April, 2002. Plot Part 1 Bernice and Gabrielle come into the Woolpack backroom. Diane asks where she has been for so long. Bernice has arranged for Tricia to baby-sit whilst she and Diane go out with Mac and Syd. In the new Café Viv thanks Bob and Donna for all their help over the weekend to get the cafe finished. Marlon arrives with the food for the evening. Marlon wishes Viv luck for tonight. Chloe and Scott arrive back at Pear Tree Cottage from their holiday. They are both unhappy with the mess Donna has left. Outside the Tat Factory, Latisha, Cynthia and Betty] are on a tea break. Betty gossips about Ashley and Bernice's separation. Latisha still believes her mother thinks she stole Gloria's credit card. Latisha gives her mother some rent money. Gloria and Eric appear and encourage them back to work. Gloria gives Eric some tips on his conversation for this afternoon. In the Post Office Emily chats to Nicola about setting a date for her and Paddy's wedding. There are various noises from the cafe. Emily invites Nicola to the pub. Nicola reminds her she is unable to go to the Woolpack after what happened on Friday night. Emily encourages Nicola to apologise to Bernice. Ashley arrives at the Woolpack backroom to collect Gabrielle. Bernice tells him about the arrangements for this evening. Ashley tells her he doesn't care. Marlon enters and hears the conversation. Scott approaches Marc in the garage and asks what he is doing there. Len intervenes and Scott asks why Len has employed Marc. Len talks Scott round to employing Marc for a trial period. In the cafe Bob and Viv are enjoying the build-up to the opening, until the electricity cuts out. In the Woolpack Cynthia asks Terry if Ray and Louise are an item. Ray asks Diane if she can spare Louise for an evening. Emily and Nicola arrive and Nicola apologises to Bernice for hitting her. In the backroom Diane asks Louise if she wants to go on another date with Ray. Diane encourages her to give Ray one more chance. In the cafe Viv is frantic, as Bob can not find out what the problem is with the electric. Mac and Syd arrive to collect their tools. Viv begs them to fix the electric supply. Outside the factory Latisha is eating her lunch she talks to Cain about stealing Gloria's credit card. In the cafe Mac and Syd tells Viv they have found the problem with their electric but can only fix it if she settles their bill now. Bob suspects Mac and Syd are pulling a fast one. The power is restored. Part 2 In the Woolpack Mac and Syd tell Diane and Bernice how they got Viv to settle her bill. Louise asks Ray where he is taking her tomorrow. The cafe has opened for business. Alan tells Bob he saw Syd working on the junction box outside. Gloria and Eric arrive with a load of reporters. Marlon calls to see Ashley at the vicarage and asks if he is OK. Ashley is angry about Bernice's behaviour. Len has dragged Marc into the cafe. He isn't happy about being there. Scott tells Donna off for leaving his cottage in a mess. Viv asks everyone to come outside. Chloe tells Scott she is being interviewed for Nicola's old job tomorrow. Outside the cafe a crowd is gathered as Eric Pollard makes a speech to open 'Cafe Hope'. Bob is shocked at the name. Betty questions where Seth has gone. In the Woolpack Terry talks to Louise about Ray. He tries not to let his hurt show when she tells him that Ray is taking her out again. In the vicarage Ashley talks to Marlon about how he is much better off without Bernice. He tells Marlon he has made a decision. Gabrielle cries. Ashley goes to her. Bob and Viv are clearing up after the party at Cafe Hope. They talk of what a great success the afternoon has been and the new name. Ashley returns to the kitchen of the vicarage with Gabrielle. He tells Marlon he is going to leave the village. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday